Mechanical fasteners are widely used for joining two or more components of a structural assembly. For example, mechanical fasteners are extensively used for joining the structural components of the airframe of an aircraft.
Blind fastener systems, also commonly known as one-sided-installation fasteners, are a particular type of mechanical fastener. Blind fastener systems include a core bolt and a sleeve, wherein both the core bolt and the sleeve are inserted into an appropriate bore in a structural assembly and engage the structural assembly from just one side of the structural assembly, without the need for accessing the opposite side of the structural assembly. Therefore, blind fastener systems are particularly suitable for use in applications where access to one side of a structural assembly is difficult or unavailable.
Aircraft experience electromagnetic effects (EME) from a variety of sources, such as lightning strikes and precipitation static. Metallic aircraft structures are readily conductive and, therefore, are relatively less susceptible to electromagnetic effects. However, composite (e.g., carbon fiber reinforced plastic) aircraft structures do not readily conduct away the significant electrical currents and electromagnetic forces stemming from electromagnetic effects. Therefore, when mechanical fasteners, such as blind fastener systems, are used in composite aircraft structures, steps must be taken to protect against electromagnetic effects.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of blind fastener systems.